


Beautiful Lie

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars, prompt from tumblr. Bucky ponders the man on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie

He was familiar. Too familiar. That man, he could swear there was something about him, something that felt like he should always be with him. If he could think he may have even said that the familiar face felt like home but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t place a name.   
He lay on the too hard cot, a poor pass at a bed, with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling as he tried to remember the name. 

He could easily pretend that it was simply his own mind, trying to rid him of the hollowness he always felt, the emptiness that couldn’t be filled with the limited contact he received. He could pretend he was trying to imagine a long lost friend, was he a lover? He could deny that he may have actually had a life before this but he knew he would be lying to himself. 

There was flashes, every so often, flashes of that familiar face but he was… smaller? But the flashes hurt, he couldn’t hold on to them and they were gone as soon as they came.   
All he wanted to do was find the man, he knew he needed him but could figure out why. He looked as if he would feel… safe if he held him. As if one touch from his could bring back everything he had lost and he craved to find out, he craved his touch. 

Be he knew he couldn’t, he wanted that man on the bridge. He needed him, he needed to know. But he couldn’t. He wanted his touch, but he couldn’t.   
He just had to get on, he didn’t know why but he felt the need to continue to serve these people so he couldn’t leave. He ran a hand over the cool metal of his arm before tangling it in messy hair and pulling harshly. He squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a ragged breath. 

When he exhaled slowly and opened his eyes, they were glazed over again, a vacant stare, the sadness could only be seen if you were looking for it. 

Hide behind and empty face,   
Don’t ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game.


End file.
